The Rest Of Our Lives
by Jo1994
Summary: Alek won't talk to Chloe because she won't stop talking to Brian, even though she loves him.  * Will get into some action in the next few chapters* Also rated M for the rest of the story, just not ch. 1.


_Another Day of training, _I thought, as I reached the park where Alek was meeting me for some hand to hand combat.

"You're late." Alek accused me, in his to melt for British accent. Even if I didn't want to admit it, he was damn sexy. Chocolate brown eyes, surfer body, his sexy tousled dirty blonde hair, not to mention the accent, and his smirk — oh his smirk.

I sighed and glared at him. "Oh come on Alek, give me a break for once, it's only…" I looked at my watch. "Okay, so I'm twenty minutes late." I said with an apologetic tone. "Sorry?" I apologized with shrugged shoulders, even though it sounded more like a question.

"Chloe, the Uniter doesn't get breaks. The Uniter can be attacked at any moment. The Uniter has already lost a life. The _Uniter _needs to be on time so we can train so the Uniter doesn't lose _another _life." Alek said harshly. It irked me how he said the word _Uniter, _like I wasn't a person. Besides I hated seeing Alek upset, especially in the last couple of weeks. I was in love with him, but he wouldn't even talk to me about what happened.

After Alek and I kissed he didn't want me to see Brian anymore, not even as friends, and I, foolishly, told him I wouldn't. He stormed off, and since then he hasn't even talked to me about it.

It broke my heart so much that I broke things off with Brian for good. I tried to explain to Alek that I wanted him, and only him, But every time that I would try to bring it up he would brush it off and say that he didn't want to talk about it. I hadn't even told him that I wasn't seeing Brian anymore. Like he'd care anyways, his feelings for me were probably long gone the day I said I wouldn't stop seeing Brian, but who was I kidding back then? Brian and I could never be _just _friends like I hoped we could be. Brian loved me, and you can't be friends with people you're in love with. You can say you are as much as you'd like, but deep down, both Brian and I knew that wasn't true.

"Alek I-" I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, that I loved him, and him only, and that Brian wasn't even slightly in the picture anymore. But once again I couldn't because he'd cut me off.

"Chloe no. I'm serious. You need to start taking your training more seriously. Which means not showing up twenty minutes late. I don't want you to lose another life." He said the last part with the most sincerity he'd given me since we'd kissed so many weeks ago.

"I know." I said simply. "And I'm sorry."

"Good." Alek said, showing no expression on his face, then turning to rummage through his duffel bag of training equipment. Too bad he didn't know that apology meant much more than just an apology for being twenty minutes late.

"Alright, lets get started." He said tossing me a martial arts training stick thingy that kind of looked like a huge dried out bamboo stalk. I weighed the stick in my hand not too heavy and not too light. It felt good in my hands. Before I knew it Alek hit me and I was already on my back.

"_Ow_." I said glaring at Alek. Slowly getting up to my feet. "That was not nice." I said, coming at him, but he blocked me.

"Lesson one, always be alert. An assassin is not going to tell you when their going to attack." He said as we starting to really go at it.

"Isn't that what I have you for?" I asked coyly as he swung his stick around to hit me from the side. I caught it at the last minute and ducked backwards, but fell in the process. However just as my butt was about to hit the ground Alek caught my arm and pulled me back to my feet. "Thanks." I said sweetly really meaning it. It was the little things he did that still made me think he was still in love with me.

"You do have me, but one day I might not be there." After I didn't say anything he said, "Besides, you do attempt to get yourself into all types of crazy situations without thinking. It's almost impossible for anyone to keep you _completely _safe, _all_ the time." He winked letting me know he was just trying to play with my head and irritate me as usual.

"You would do anything for me wouldn't you?" I blurted, again not thinking about what I would get myself into.

"Sadly… yes."

"Sadly?" I asked, shocked that he said sadly.

"Yes Chloe, sadly." He said bluntly throwing his bamboo stick down in frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked feeling very hurt.

"It means that it's sad that I would do anything for you, _and_ risk my life for the person who, most likely, wouldn't do the same." He turned his back on me, probably to walk away once again. I wanted to cry at the honesty in his words. It wasn't true, but that was how he honestly felt. No jokes, no games. The reason he wouldn't talk to me was because he thought I didn't love him as much as he loved me.

"Don't you _dare _walk away from me. Not again." I said in a tone that made him know I was not kidding in what I said. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Can you _honestly_ say I wouldn't do the same?" I accused.

"Yes Chloe, I _honestly _can." He said unsympathetically, finally turning to face me.

"How?" I said almost inaudibly, but with our Mai senses I knew he'd heard me.

"Because you would rather be 'friends' with a human, than be with me!" He almost yelled. I was glad we were finally talking about this, but I didn't want it to turn into an all out yelling match, that led to tears and screaming.

"I would do _anything _to be with you." I said, almost breaking down.

"Ha! That's great Chloe! Just great!" He said sarcastically. "That's just… great." He said, obviously very upset, now pacing. He finally faced me again. "How dare you say that to me?" He asked me ruthlessly.

"How dare I? Really? How dare _I ? _Alek you never let me think about it! You just expected me to get up right there and then and tell Brian that he could never talk or see me again, not even as friends! I don't know about you, but I don't think you could be that cruel. He loved me, and I didn't want to break his heart. I wanted time Alek time! To let him down easy! But you never gave _me _the chance. You just left when I told you no. That's all you do Alek is run away! You hate to face anything! I've been trying to talk to you about this for last month and you wouldn't say one word to me!" He just stared at me with a blank expression as I ranted. "And as a matter of fact, that next day, I told Brian that I couldn't see him ever again. But now I wish I wouldn't have, it's not like it even mattered since you obviously don't care anymore. So this time, _I'm _storming off." I said more calmly, as I grabbed my things and headed out of the park, the tears already streaming down my face, I couldn't help to stiffly a cry. I didn't care that Alek could still hear me.

I was almost out of the park when I heard his heartbeat quicken as he ran after me. "Chloe I-" Alek said from behind me. I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What?" I asked harshly.

He didn't say anything. But the next thing I knew I felt his hands around my waist as he turned me to face him. He pulled me up, our lips finally meeting. My tear streaked cheeks lightly brushing against his. Our tongues lightly playing with each other. This was much better than the first kiss. This was the kiss that led to everything else. I knew it would be, the kiss that led us to the rest of our lives.


End file.
